Key of Hidden Bonds
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: What if Sora held a much closer bond toward Roxas? What if Roxas was really his twin brother than his Nobody? How will Sora react that he actually had a much deeper bond toward Namine? Why are the new, yet old, darkness after them and the mysterious red-head girl, who seemed to know them, especially Roxas?How will Sora and Roxas take the news about the truth of their past? SxN RxOc


**Old Notes: **Hey here's another new fic of mine! Aaagh! I can't believe I keep doing this! Oh well, this kept bugging me and I really didn't want to be left hanging. Besides, I love this idea of mine and I couldn't really just leave it like this! I think I feel proud of doing this idea of mine. I hope you all enjoy this brand new fic! I really enjoyed writing this and it's kind of sad in the end of the story. Enjoy~!=^-^=

**New Notes:** Yatta! I've done it! The new version of my old story is here! Hope you all enjoy the new version of my wonderful and huge Naruto/Kingdom Hearts/Fairy Tail and other crossover story! Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, any Disney World, songs, etc.

**Claimer: **I own the plot and my Oc Cannon of Naruto's Next Generation!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts**

_**Key of Bonds**_

* * *

His journey was almost at an end. The holes of his past memories were slowly coming back to him thanks to _him_. The secrets from his past finally revealed themselves, along with who he once was before meeting his best friends or became a Keyblade wielder. This didn't make him happy or relieved. The discovery just left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. Not only that, but also a sense of dread and worry over the one he had taken care of for most of his early life, who was now left alone in his original world… his home. Unfortunately, he couldn't go back just yet.

Now, here he stood walking down the path from the familiar world from his past and where the journey of his memories first began other than that island, water whole world. Where his first _Master _tried to engulf him into the darkness and revealed his plans to use him to open the one thing that will endanger the universe.

As a Keyblade wielder, he couldn't allow him to let it happen but…

He looked up from the path he was walking on and noticed two of his best friends were there. They stood in the middle of the paths with thousands of old looking Keyblades that had once been wielded from the previous Keyblade Masters and wielders hundreds of years ago from the Keyblade War.

There was Terra, his best friend and older brother figure. He was a tall young man with brown hair, which reached the base of the back of his neck that was styled into messy, vertical spikes. Then there were his bangs that framed his handsome face. He had enchanting blue eyes, unlike his own cerulean, and held a slightly tanned skin. He wore two red intersecting straps over his chest, which dropped much lower down and almost resembling crisscrossed suspenders. He wears the straps on his belt. He wore a skintight, black, high-collared shirt that showed his rather muscular chest. His pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style he remembered seeing back in his own world. His belt has it tied like an obi-sash and wore a hakama. His hakama are dark grey near the top with several loops for his belt and two buttons, which were undone. The rest of the pants were tan with a small lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. His best friend wore a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm held more armored there. The armor on his arm shares the large, ornate crest, which was color in gold, like his own armor. The long, segmented section was large and was alter between dark grey and dark red, which reached all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wore a black, fingerless glove on his hand; and has what appeared to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also held small pieces of dark red armor on it. For his feet, he wore his armored boots that was color in dark brown and gold.

Then there was his female best friend and, secretly, the one who captured his heart, Aqua. She had a mature and beautiful face. She had short, messy blue hair, which reached the end of her neck and nearly touching her slender shoulders. She had beautiful blue eyes that resembled the refreshing lakes and ocean. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter-top with two pink intersecting belts over her chest; and wore black shorts. She wore an odd silver badge. On her arms were shite bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wore a small-segmented piece of armor on each side of her upper arms. She wore what appeared to be black stockings or socks on her legs, which reached to about halfway up her thighs that left a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Aqua also bears two strips of blue cloth that draped over either side of her hips, along with a smaller white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Finally, she wore pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

He could see they had a serious conversation before he arrived. Still, he walked determinedly, yet a bit resigned to the fate his old _Master_ had made for him. As soon as he met up with them, he couldn't help himself but look down as he told them what he had learned from his memories.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight," He started out bluntly, but held a sort of sadness in his voice, "and make some kind of _X-blade_, but the Master said we can't let that happen. He tried to destroy me for it,"

"A _X-blade_?" Aqua asked.

He didn't dare to look up, especially toward the beautiful young woman.

"I still don't know exactly what it is," He answered while shaking his head. Then brought his hand clutched against his chest. "But… it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it,"

"Relax, Ven," He heard Terra say, who walked toward him to put his hand on his shoulder. "We're here and we're gonna take care of you,"

He could hear Aqua walking toward them. He knew without looking up that she agreed with Terra, but…

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all," He, Ventus or better known as Ven, said. "If I do, guys… I want you to—,"

"The three of us can never be torn apart, all right?" Terra interrupted Ven before he could finish. Ven knew his friend intended to interrupt. "I'll always find a way," Ven could feel the reassuring squeeze on his shoulder from Terra's hand.

He could slightly see Aqua bend down to look up into his eyes. It hurt and made him sad when he felt the warm caressing Aqua was doing on his cheek with such gentleness. It painfully reminded him of someone of his past from his world, whom he knew was gone along with another that left Ven and _him_ alone in their world in order to protect them from... The soft caress upon her soft hand made his heart ache with so much joy and pain.

"I'm asking as a friend," Ven began while removing Aqua's caressing hand and Terra's own hand from his shoulder. He looked away for a moment then looked straight into his best friends' eyes. "Just… put an end to me,"

As his friends slowly looked away while Aqua stood up, he could see the sadness and disbelief expressed in their eyes. What was more painful was Aqua's anguish upon her beautiful eyes. It took everything he had to stop himself from reacting to hide his love for his female friend.

He swallowed nervously, but didn't take the words back as much as it pained him to see Terra's and Aqua's pain and sadness from his request. He knew it was not an easy request since he too would not be able to do it if one of them asked him to do the same.

Suddenly the wind picked up and Ven quickly sensed _his_ presence. He along with his best friends turned around to see the very Dark Keyblade Master, who ruined and robbed him everything he held dear. The very _monster_ who took him away from the one he held precious to him, to whom he promised two of his departed (precious) people to protect him, and now ruining his best friends' life. Ven knew that the battle between darkness and light was about to begin.

* * *

**Chapter 00**

_**Prologue Part 01: The Namikazes**_

* * *

_A far off memory…_

…_that's like a scattered dream…_

…_a scattered dream that's like a far off memory._

_You're words held confidence and strength…_

…_you're soft voice held tenderness and love._

_A far off family…_

…_that's like a faraway star._

_I want line up the love you share with us._

_Yours and ours…_

–**Sora and Roxas**

* * *

It was beautiful and normal day in Konoha that was filled with life and peace. After the defeat of Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and Madara along with bringing the last surviving Uchiha back to Konoha, everything had become peaceful all over the Elemental Continent. It was all thanks to Konoha's Rokudaime. At a young age, he was announced and seated as Sixth Hokage after Pein's invasion. The village became cheerful and peaceful thanks to the protection of their Rokudaime. Everyone loved him and was ashamed for what they had done in the past of their Hokage's childhood.

For you see, their Sixth Hokage was none other than Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina.

After all the efforts he had gone through, he had finally reached his dream goal. The promises he had made became true to his word along with having a loving wife by the name of Hyuuga-Namikaze Hinata.

After the Hyuuga Heiress's confession, Naruto honestly had no idea how to respond to it. Hinata, who knew how conflicted her love was feeling, suggested to take their new relationship in a slow steady pace in order to get to know of each other better their previous relationship when Naruto finally gotten a grip of his courage to visit her in the hospital tent. If in the end they could only be friends then it will be alright for his happiness was more important than her own.

On her word, they took things slow on their new relationship during the rise of the Fourth Shinobi War, but it didn't take long until Naruto began to fall for the Hyuuga Heiress especially after meeting his mother, Kushina. He found himself dreading in their small separations and part from her when they had to do their own respective jobs in the war. He especially did not want her to put her life in danger like she had during the Pein incident that left him with nightmares that held similar scenarios. He felt hopeless and scared whenever he saw her battered body in Konoha's hospital, or whenever he found her being in trouble with their enemy army during the war.

He just couldn't live without her for even a moment. The thought of losing the one who brought so much joy, warmth, and love broke him, and he knew without a thought would have allowed Kyuubi (or Kurama as the Kyuubi finally revealed to be his true name after they both finally forged a friendship between them) take control and destroy everything within their path. It took a while for Naruto to realize that he had always loved the lavender pupil-less eyes young woman. Since the very beginning he felt comfort being with her and felt the love she gave off toward him, and the tenderness she cared for his wellbeing.

That's when their love had grown, most especially after the war had finally ended.

Their first kiss…

Their first date…

…And then when they finally made for the first time.

He had never felt this happy or loved in his entire life.

He felt complete, loved, and cared for since the death of his parents and Jiraiya and it was all thanks to Hinata.

She had completed him and took the loneliness away from his life with her kindness and love. She never cared for the demon that was sealed inside him, or cared that he would turn into a true demon by the age of 24 and never age again. All she ever wanted was to be by his side for as long as she can. So Kurama told Naruto a way for his mate, Hinata, to turn into a demon just like him.

At first he was totally against it, but after a lot of persuasion from Hinata, he reluctantly agreed.

It turned out that if you made love with your destined mate that you have chosen were human and marked them as their mate, they too will become a demon when both lovers mix the demon's chakra and their own during the act of their love.

When they had done this, they transformed as fox demons much earlier than intended, but still aged until they were 24.

Konoha didn't mind or hated them because they had seen the difference between Naruto and Hinata than normal demons, and that was more than enough. This was a plus for the newly kitsune (fox) yokais (demons).

They had soon gotten married when they were 19 years old. Every one of their friends and few other villages that Naruto had saved attended the wedding. It was the happiest moment in Naruto's and Hinata's entire life. They were both madly in love with each other and were happily husband and wife. They both now live in the Namikaze mansion that Naruto's father and mother builded their own when they decided to have a family together many years ago. Now Naruto and Hinata lived in it with photographs of themselves, friends, and their families.

Naruto truly lived up to the name his parents (mostly his father) had given him, and tried to make his father proud up in the heavens.

After a few weeks of their marriage, the mated couple found out that Hinata became pregnant with their first child. It wasn't until another 3 years later did Tsunade and Sakura examined Hinata's next pregnancy did the two declared their "second" child was actually a pair of twins. They were both overjoyed with the news for they wanted to have as many children as they wanted. Tsunade was very excited for the twin children to be born much like her adopted brother's first born, but her heart ached when she thought of Jiraiya and how he would never be able to meet his godson's children.

Naruto and Hinata both decided to have Sasuke and Sakura as their future children's godparents. Sasuke and Sakura both have gotten married later after Naruto and Hinata were married. Sasuke completely changed into a much kinder man after the war, thanks to Sakura and Naruto. They both happily accepted to be the children's godparents and both couldn't wait for the children's arrival. Although Sasuke always teased, saying that hopefully their children will get their mother's brains instead of the blond dope. In turn, it made Naruto argued with his best friend, but that wasn't new for them because they both agreed that they both saw each other like brothers.

The rest of Rookie 9, Team Gai, and the Suna siblings all couldn't wait for the children's arrival just as much. Naruto and Hinata haven't realized it, but they were the ones to have changed them.

Gaara, who had met Hinata before Naruto's return and during the Shinobi War, was made as an uncle for the children since Naruto and Hinata both saw him like an older brother to the both of them. Gaara merely gave them a small smile that only they and his own wife and siblings could only get out of him.

The whole village was excited for their Hokage's children's arrival.

It wasn't until on December 25th and July 7th did their children's birth have arrived at last. It was the happiest moments in Naruto's and Hinata's life. Now they have three more in their family and bringing happiness in their lives. Three more to protect and love like any parent would do.

Namikaze Minato, the eldest, held much of his personality like his given name and of Hinata's kindness.

Namikaze Sora and Roxas were known as the Twin Namikazes or also known as the Ying-Yang Twins because of their opposite nature, yet held the same essence.

Minato was like a carbon copy of his father and grandfather's wild, blond spiked hair. His eyes, on the other hand, were that of his mother's lavender pupil-less eyes that held the Byakugon, but held his eyes the same shape as his grandfather's, Minato I. His eyes held his mother's warmth and kindness as well as her patience, especially for his younger brothers. He held his father's humor, but never pranked as often as his father which was a relief to most of the villagers since his pranks were the _worst_. Unfortunately, he and his father secretly taught the Ying-Yang Twins to create their own pranks, which was why Minato doesn't do it as often. He held his mother's pale skin along with his father's large, fox like grin, and was a kind and patient older brother to the twins.

Sora had his father's wild spiked hair that stick in every direction, but had his mother's hair color of indigo. His eyes were also like his father's azure blue eyes that were filled with happiness and life like nothing could turn him down. Much like his father, he drew many people from his kind and pure personality like the sun. He also had three lined whisker marks like both of his parents. He was so much like his father, but had gotten most of his gentle and sweet smiles from his mother's and his goofy, fox like grins from his father. His skin was slightly tan just like his father's slightly tan skin. Despite being the older twin, his younger twin was very protective of Sora while Sora helped calm and bring happiness to Roxas. He held Minato and Roxas dearly, and was often much like his mother to "mother-hen" his siblings and friends.

Roxas too held a strong resemblance of their father's features, more so than his older twin, but in a way not so much like older brother. He had his father's wild, spiked golden blond hair, but his spikes were swept to his right that reminded Naruto of someone he hasn't seen for so long... His eyes were also much like his father's azure blue eyes, but held much calmness from his mother. He, too, had three lined whisker marks on each side of his cheek. All in all, his face was more cool and calm like his mother than his father's, but there had been many occasions when he looked so much like his father whenever he helps his twin in their mischief pranks in the village. His slight temper were from his father and grandmother, but was able to control his anger thanks to his mother. He had gotten his mother's pale skin that almost made him look porcelain which he occasionally annoyed him, but had gotten over it with his older twin's help calming him down. He also gotten his father's bouncing energy, but was much calmer than his father and twin.

All in all, Naruto and Hinata were both proud of their sons and they wouldn't have them any either way. The boys were now 7 and 4 years old, all three healthy and happy with their parents. The three always proclaimed their parents as the best parents in the world. Minato, Sora, and Roxas admired their parents and had always felt safe and warm with them. As they grew the more love they had for their parents and their parents for them. They were the happiest family the village has ever seen and they wouldn't want anything to happen to them and have them split apart.

If they only knew that some happy moments could be ruined from a past darkness that Naruto wanted to be left behind.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto had finally managed to finish the last bit of paperwork thanks to his Shadow Clones. It was quit amusing that no one besides himself and his father had ever used this idea to get over with the paperwork. Tsunade was really upset and embarrassed for not thinking about that before. It amuses Naruto endlessly when he saw the look on her face on the realization. Soon, his smile decreased into a saddened one as he could almost see his decease godfather, Jiraiya, laugh upon Tsunade's expression.

The 24 year old (who was in fact 27 years old) gotten up and stretched his arms out, in his human form, from sitting on the seat all day. He looked at the clock and noticed that he was just time for dinner. He will not, for a moment, miss his wife's cooking. Not to mention he will be able to see her and his adorable sons at home.

Home…

It was strange, he thought as he walked back home in the streets of Konoha, how things changed ever since he had Hinata and now Minato, Sora, and Roxas into his life. Everything seemed so much warmer and less lonely than how it was in the past… his lonely childhood. Having a family was something he had always dreamed of as a child and now that he has it... it was something he will not wish to be taken away. He will do anything in his power to protect them, and never let any harm come to them. But he knew that his sons will soon grow and have to depend on themselves, but that was alright because he will still be right behind them if they ever wish any help from him.

A smile spread upon his face and his azure blue slit eyes were filled with happiness, instead of the hidden pain and loneliness Hinata had once mentioned long ago, as he walked toward the place he can now call "home".

* * *

_About an Hour Ago_

Minato, despite being 7 years, held more maturity than most children his age, but that didn't mean he didn't know what fun was. At the moment, he was helping his younger brothers training their chakra control after giving his mother reassurance that nothing will happen to them, especially himself for that matter since he was supposed to be resting, with his best friends, Hatake Obito, eldest child to Hatake Shizune and Kakashi, and Uchiha Makino, who brought her younger brother, Uchiha Natsu, children to Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura.

Obito looked very much like his namesake, only with no goggles and held his regular black headband the same way as his father along with his black mask covering half of his face. Not only that, but his spikes resembled a bit like his father's that lengthened to his shoulders. Despite being 7, much like Minato, he held a maturity to him and had many girls crushing on him much to his annoyance and his parents' amusement. His single visible eye was his father's grey eye that held his mother's warm kindness instead of a lazy cool expression of his father's. It was when Obito was at his most serious moments that he resembled much like his father, Kakashi.

Makino held much of his father's features with some of her mother's delicacy, which fooled many people of her true strong nature she inherited from both of her parents. She had shoulder length black hair that's tied in a high ponytail with her bangs parted much like her father's. She held her mother's emerald green eyes that held warmth, but also cool and calm, but both Minato and Obito knew better that she also held a temper when she's really irritable. Thankfully, her temper was rare compared to her mother's was when she had been young.

Natsu was the exact opposite of his older sister and father's calm, cool self. Actually, many would have mistaken him for Sora and Roxas's triplet for his happy, wild, innocent self. Thankfully for Sasuke and Sakura, Natsu respected his parents instead of going hyper or disrespecting them. Sasuke never said it, but everyone, especially Naruto and Sakura, knew that he adored Natsu and was relieved he inherited his godfather's, Naruto, loyalty and kindness instead of his own even though Naruto and Sakura both protested that Natsu resembled of Sasuke's younger self before his innocence was snared. Natsu held spikey hair with his bangs slightly parted, although shorter compared to his parents' and sister's longer bangs. What really stuck out about his hair was the color, but both parents were thankful that the pink colored hair was darker compared to Sakura's thanks to Sasuke's black hair. It looked more salmon than pink which Sakura thought looked good on him than most other boys would look. The youngest Uchiha inherited the Uchiha's onyx eyes and had tanned skin instead of pale, which was one of the reasons why he was named after summer besides being born during the summer.

Minato smiled softly upon seeing Roxas and Natsu quickly catching Sora from falling after losing control over his chakra. The three had been close best friends much like himself, Obito and Makino. Roxas and Natsu were especially protective of Sora, who, despite being older than Roxas and Natsu, held so much innocence and kindness he had inherited from his mother that had made both boys feel like the older brothers of their group. Not that Minato disagreed because he too was overprotective of Sora and he knew his parents were worried how Sora would handle being a shinobi should he ever decide to be one.

"You really need more careful, Sora," Roxas scolded his older twin with his eyes shining with worry and relief.

"Mou, you are one trouble magnet," Natsu muttered with a teasing grin, but that didn't hide the worry being expressed in his eyes.

"Ahahaha, gomen (sorry), Woxy (Roxy), Natsu," Sora giggled.

"You know, with brothers like Sora and Roxas, I don't know how you handle it, Nato-kun," Obito sighed with his arms crossed.

Minato chuckled. "Many do often wonder too, but they're my cute otoutos (little brothers), -ttebayo," he said with a shrug. Raising his mischief brothers wasn't easy, but being a bit of a prankster himself and having so much patience with them helped making it easier for him unlike most.

"I often wonder how I took care of Natsu-chan myself," Makino said while the three boys climb down from the tree to try the chakra exercise again.

"You handle him fine," Minato and Obito said, waving their hand with hooded eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Makino glared with her infamous Uchiha glare at her two best friends.

Minato chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his neck, a habit he picked up from his dad, while Obito sweat dropped with nervous hooded eyes.

"Oi, Minato-kun! Makino! Obito!"

The said three turned to see another close friend walking calmly, almost lazily, toward them with their shy friend on their friend's back.

"Shana-chan, ttebayo/Shana!" The trio cried out with a smile.

Sora, Roxas and Natsu upon hearing this turned to see another close and shy friend on Shana's back.

"Namine/Namie-chan (Na-mee-chan)!" They cried out excitedly, and immediately ran toward their shy and sweet friend with Sora being the first one ahead.

Nara Shana, daughter and heiress of Nara Temari and Shikamaru, was the same age as Minato, Obito and Makino. She had long black hair that was held in a high ponytail with her bangs swept mostly to the right with a few of her bangs from her left forehead was held in place with her special hair-clip Minato had given to her on her birthday last year. She had her mother's shaped eyes, but had her father's black eyes that's mixed with her mother's inner strength, yet at the same time held her father's laziness. How she was able to hold those two expressions together Minato didn't know, but it was something only Shana was able to do. She held most of her mother's personality, but still had the occasional laziness all the Nara families held.

Akimichi Namine, daughter and second child of Akimichi Ino and Chouji, was the same age as Sora, Roxas and Natsu. She had her mother's light blonde hair, but had her slightly short, shoulder length hair to her right shoulder with some of her hair a bit passed her neck and shoulders. Her bangs were a bit long in the middle of her forehead especially to her right shoulder that nearly covered her right eye, but not so much to hide her eye. Her eyes were a bit deeper blue than her mother's. Her personality was an exact opposite of her mother's and held more of her father's kind, sweet and shy personality. The only one who happened to help her show her sweet and slightly confident self was whenever Sora was around, whom, much to everyone's amusement, happened to be Namine's childhood crush. Although, being four years old, the younger Akimichi didn't know her small crush and, of course being his father's son, Sora was completely oblivious to it.

Makino frowned upon noticing Namine's older brother and the rest of their friends not around. "Where's Chou, Shirama, Yoshi, and Shin and Shina, Shana?" she asked their Nara friend.

The Nara heiress sighed as she gently slid Namine off her back, and Sora immediately launched himself to her into a hug, which prompt the shy Akimichi to blush heavily. Thankfully, Roxas and Natsu pried the energetic older twin Namikaze off before their friend could faint much Sora's reluctance. For some reason, the adults always laughed whenever Namine faints and Sora fretting over his fainted friend while Naruto and Hinata blushed over the familiar scene.

"Chou couldn't make it today. Aunt Ino said he was sick," Shana said with concern voiced for her best friend. "I had to take Namine since it was already planned for her to sleep over with Sora and Roxas. As for the rest, they all had clan duties today, and Shin and Shina are with Uncle Sai, who finally came back from an ANBU mission,"

Akimichi Chouyo, or Chou as many would call him by, was heir and eldest child of Akimichi Ino and Chouji and Namine's older brother. He was like a spitting image of his father, but his brown hair was spiked back that reached his shoulders and has his bangs covering his right eye. His two eyes were a warm brown and his cheeks held the traditional Akimichi swirled marks. He held his mother's confidence, but had his father's honored and warm personality. He was best friends with Shana, which wasn't a surprise considering their clans and their parents were closely bonded.

Aburama Shirama, heiress and only child of Aburama Shino, was also the same age as Minato and his friends and held much of his father's quiet and intelligent personality, but held more warmth and showed more emotions toward friends and family that came from her mother, Aburama Yurama. She has long brown wavy hair that's tied in a low ponytail and held shaded glasses much like the rest of her clan, so Minato and his friends never knew the true color of her eyes. She was reliable and there to lend advise beyond her years, and holds a sort of leadership among the group along with Minato and Shana.

Inuzuka Yoshi, the heiress and oldest child of Inuzuka Hiyoma and Kiba, was another friend among them, who was also known as the "mother" despite having a brash father. She holds most of her mother's patient and calm personality, but does tend to hold her father's protective nature when it came to her "pack" being in danger or bullied by others, which was fortunately not as often. She had her grandmother's and her father's wild brown hair that reached to her shoulders, and the Inuzuka fanged teeth and tattoos on each side of her cheek. Her eyes were her clan's typical slits, but had her mother's ember colored eyes. She was very close friends with Shirama, much like Shana was with Chou, and Minato was with Obito and Makino.

Shin and Shina were the only children and twins of Sai. Their mother past away from a mission that devastated Sai, but thanks to the Naruto reminding him of the friends and children he still had, the ex-Root was able to move on for his friends and the twins. Shin and Shina held similar resemblance, but the only difference between them was their gender. Both of them were named after their Uncle Shin, Sai's adopted brother. They held much of their father's looks, but had their mother's albino colored hair and maroon colored eyes along with, thankfully, their mother's warm and social personality. They were the naive and "children" among Minato's group of friends, and were more protective of them amongst the group.

Makino nodded. "Yeah, Natsu-chan wouldn't keep quiet over it the whole week," she said with a groan.

Minato merely smiled while Obito snickered in amusement.

"Oh, you two keep quiet!" The girls shouted; Makino in irritation and Shana in a lazy annoyance (how she does it would remain a mystery to Minato… as always).

The two boys coughed and turned their attention back on the younger children to stop themselves from laughing at their expressions. Minato, on the other hand, turned around to hide the pink flush to his cheeks when black eyes connected with his own pupil-less lavender eyes.

"So… how are you really, Minato-kun?" Obito asked, looking at his best friend with concerned eyes.

Minato didn't speak as he continued to watch over the children practice their chakra control with Roxas and Namine ahead, not surprising since Sora and Natsu were known to have the most chakra among their family _and_ known to have not much control over their chakra. Roxas, while having the same amount of chakra as his older twin, had much better control over their large chakra reserves especially since he holds their mother's patience and concentration.

"Minato-kun…?" Shana asked, now her lazy, peaceful expression changed into a worry one.

It wasn't that Minato didn't hear any of his friends, but it was just… he didn't know what to say about the topic they were talking about. He could still feel the slight burning of his new birthmarks on each side of his cheeks, which were a much deeper whiskered scars than his father's and younger brothers', as well as to feel the burning from his stomach where… But… he couldn't just leave them hanging like this, or else Makino would go send her mother to give another check up on him, which was something he rather wanted to avoid from happening.

"Exhausted and weak still, it was why ha-haoya (mom) didn't want me to leave home yet," Minato finally answered, and allowed his exhaustion to show when he was sure Sora and Roxas weren't looking.

"You really should have stayed home," Makino frowned at the older Namikaze sibling.

"I can't, dattebayo!" Minato smiled softly at his three friends, who all frowned in disapproval.

"And why can't you?" Makino asked, voicing all what her friends were wondering.

Minato turned back to look at his younger brothers, who noticed their older brother's gaze the two twins waved their hands with mirrored fox-like grins. The older Namikaze sibling waved back with a soft smile and couldn't hide his smile broadening his amusement when the two almost fell if it weren't for Natsu's quick reflexes to catch both Namikazes' hands while Namine quickly helped by holding around Natsu's waist.

"Sora and Roxas don't know what dad, Uncle Gaara, Obaa-chan, Uncle Kakashi, and I were doing last night so they never noticed how tired I was this morning," Minato said as he thought back of last night.

"So you never told them just how weak you really are in order to stop them from worrying," Obito observed with a sigh.

"I know how worried they tend to get if something happened to our parents or me like they had two years ago. Besides, I really didn't want to ruin their sleepover and training they've been excited about for a long time," Minato said, ignoring Shana's muttering "troublesome" and his best friends looked with deadpanned expressions.

"Onii-san (big brother)!"

The four friends turned to see the younger siblings high on the branch with a few scrapes here and there.

"We did it, onii-san!" Sora and Roxas shouted with identical grins.

"We went higher than last time!" Natsu grinned draconically.

Namine merely smiled shyly with a proud blush, especially when she noticed Shana-nee-chan (big sister Shana) give her a proud smirk.

"That's great!" Minato grinned proudly for his brothers.

The younger four friends carefully climbed down before running toward the older four friends.

"Can we play for a little while before goin' home, Onii-san," Roxas asked Minato with Sora, Natsu and Namine looked expectantly at the older blond.

Minato looked up at the sky before looking back down toward his little brothers and their two best friends. "We can only play for half an hour before Obito, Makino and Shana go back to their own homes, and _we_, Natsu and Namine head back to the Namikaze compound, ok?" he told his younger brothers with a serious expression.

Sora and Roxas sobered and nodded, "Ok Nii-san!"

With that, the eight played or trained the next half hour before heading their separate ways.

* * *

He looked up and saw the ever familiar Namikaze resident. It was a rather regular looking compound, but slightly bigger compared to the Hyuuga compound. On the gates was a three pointed crown crest just like the same silver crown from the necklace that lay around his neck. Behind the crown showed two key shaped swords with a three pointed kunai keychain at the end. It was the Namikaze crest that Naruto recently discovered.

Turned out that the Namikazes were actually the most respected and powerful clan in the Elemental Continent because of the weapon they wield. For you see, the Namikazes were all well known as Keybearers, who can wield this powerful sword, the Keyblade. It's a sword that was shaped like a key which could never be broken, for its strength came from the clan's heart. The Namikazes were known to have the brightest and strongest hearts in the Elemental Continent that barely contains any darkness in their hearts, which is why the Keyblades were always wielded by the Namikazes. There was also the well-known, Keyblade Master, who can wield any Keyblade in existence and had the most powerful and purest heart. Turned out that his father, Minato Namikaze, was the Keyblade Master long ago, and now he too was the next Keyblade Master just like his father. It was also this power that brought great fear among the other Villages that caused a great massacre when Minato, Naruto's father, was a young boy that lead him to be the last Namikaze.

With a soft sigh, Naruto opened the gates and walked in. He slowly walked to the sliding door and entered the house, only to be thrown back by two familiar boys.

"Otou-chan (Dad/Daddy)! YOU'RE BACK!" Sora and Roxas both shouted happily.

Minato suddenly popped up from the kitchen with Natsu and Namine right next to him.

"Welcome back, chi-chue (dad)!" Minato grinned.

"Welcome home, Naruto-ojii!" Natsu grinned and ran to hug his godfather/uncle-figure between the twins, while Namine waved shyly at Naruto.

Naruto merely chuckled softly and ruffled all three of the boys' spiked hair. "It's good to be back. Did you have you fun today?" Naruto asked as he immediately, and easily, gotten up and lifted Roxas on his left shoulder, holding Sora with his left arm and had Natsu slid down from abdomen, who immediately had Minato carry him on his back, not that eldest boy minded. Namine held onto Minato's free hand to give into the comfort Minato was willingly to give for the shy Akimichi.

"Hai~! Onii-san was teaching us the twee walking exewcise so we can contwol ouw katwa," Sora explained.

"It's 'chakra', Sky," Roxas corrected, while using one his older brother's nickname that he and Minato created with 'Hikari' (Light) being the other. Much like Roxas's was 'Kaze' (Wind) from Minato and his crush and 'Roxy' from Sora, while Minato's 'Taiyou' (Sun) from Sora and Roxas.

Sora just stuck his tongue at his younger brother, which prompts a snicker from Natsu and a giggle from Namine.

Naruto laughed. "Now boys don't go start fighting. You don't want to miss your mother's special home cooking," he said with a chuckle.

This immediately stopped the boys from starting a fight and quieted their two best friends. They _really_ loved Hinata's homemade meals.

'_That's one way to keep them quiet,'_ Minato thought in amusement.

Naruto and Minato dropped the boys down as soon as they entered the kitchen. Three boys ran toward their seats with the table already set while Namine calmly sat down next to Sora's. The blond Hokage turned toward his lovely wife and smiled adoringly upon seeing her humming away with the dish in her hands. Hinata smiled warmly at him as soon as she noticed him in the room.

"Welcome home, Naruto," Hinata greeted him warmly that always sends his insides flip-flop and fill his heart with warm emotions.

He smiled softly at his wife and walked toward her. Naruto immediately kissed her softly on the lips and grabbed the dish of her hands to help out.

"Glad to be back," Naruto greeted back with a grin.

"Eww! Okaa-san (Mom)! Tou-san (Dad)!" Minato, Sora and Roxas shouted, making a face.

"Jii-san! Oba-chan!" Natsu whined along with his best friends, covering his face in disgust.

"Kyaaa!" Namine covered her face with her hands as she blushed heavily upon the display.

Both parents laughed at the children's reactions.

After eating their pleasant dinner, Hinata send the boys off to bed. Minato slept in between Sora and Roxas, thanks to Sora's Puppy Eye no Jutsu ("Where in Kami-sama's name did you learn that?!" "Hehehe, secwet~!"). Meanwhile Natsu lied beside Roxas and Namine beside Sora.

"Can you sing us that song again, Kaa-chan (mom)?" Sora asked as Hinata tucked the children in the big bed for the sleep over.

"Again? You never get tired of it?" Hinata asked, looking awfully amused.

"No way! We love the song and your voice too!" Roxas pointed out with everyone in the bed nodding in agreement.

Hinata smiled warmly at them. "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt singing that song as you go to sleep," she said with a warm twinkle in her lavender slit eyes.

"Yatta (Yay)!" Sora, Roxas and Natsu both shouted happily with their hands up in the air while Minato and Namine smiled with beamed expressions.

Hinata giggled. "Alright, alright boys lay down," she said softly to the more energetic children as she sat beside the bed and the window to her left.

Taking a deep breath, she let out her wonderful soft voice and began to sing:

_"Donna toki datte  
Tada hitori de  
Unmei wasurete  
Ikite kita noni  
Totsuzen no  
Hikari no naka, me ga sameru  
Mayonaka ni_

_Shizuka ni  
Deguchi ni tatte  
Kurayami ni  
Hikari wo ute_

_Imadoki yakusoku nante  
Fuan ni saseru dake kana  
Negai wo kuchi ni shitai dake sagasou  
Ku ni mo shoukai suru yo  
Kitto umaku iku yo_

_Donna toki datte  
Zutto futari de  
Donna toki datte  
Soba ni iru nara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga  
Watashi wo mitsukeru  
Mayonaka ni_

_Urusai  
(When you turn my way)  
To'ori ni haitte  
Unmei  
(Take it all away)  
No  
Kamen wo tore_

_Saki wo mitooshi sugi nante  
Imi no nai koto wa yamete  
Kyou ha hishii mono mo tabeyou yo  
Mirai wa zutto saki da yo  
Buku ni mo wakaranai_

_Kansei sasenaide  
Motto yokushite  
One scene zutsu totte  
Ikeba ii kara  
Kimi to iu  
Hikari ga watashi no scenario  
Utsushidasu_

_Motto hanasou yo  
Moruzen no ashita no koto mo  
Terebi keshite  
Watashi no koto dake wo  
Mite ite yo_

_Donna ni yokutta tte  
Shinjikirenai ne  
Sonna toki datte  
Soba ni iru kara  
Kimi to iu  
Hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
Mayonaka ni_

_Motto hanasou yo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
Terebi keshite  
Watashi no koto dake wo  
Mite ite yo_

_Motto hanasou yo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
Terebi keshite  
Watashi no koto dake wo  
Mite ite yo,"_

As soon as she finished, Hinata noticed the children soundly asleep with warm smiles on their faces. She smiled softly at them and kissed them all on their foreheads.

"Goodnight my little kitsunes, dragon and guardian angel," Hinata said softly.

Soon she was back in her room with Naruto sitting on the bed, who smiled softly at her. Hinata smiled back and walked up to him. He put his arm around her waist and settled her down onto his lap. He nestled his nose to her neck and began to smell her ever familiar scent of lavender and lilies.

"You were singing that song to them again?" Naruto asked, sounding rather amused.

Hinata giggled softly. "Hai (yes), it seems they truly love the song," Hinata said as she snuggled against her husband'.

"I don't blame them especially when they hear it with your lovely voice," Naruto said huskily and kissed the back of her neck.

Hinata sighed then giggled as Naruto easily carried her onto the bed.

"Good night my Hikari-Hime (Light princess)," Naruto whispered as he held onto her waist and pressed her toward him closely.

"Good night my Kitsune-sama (Lord Fox)," Hinata whispered back as she snuggled closely to him.


End file.
